


Wilted Rose

by XxJuliettexX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cynicism, Death, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grief/Mourning, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Infant Death, Infanticide, Murder-Suicide, Nihilism, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teen Angst, Trauma, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxJuliettexX/pseuds/XxJuliettexX
Summary: TW: mentions of Dr+g use, child m+rder, d++th, & s++cide. As well as graphic violence & hospitals.This is my first AO3 work, so don't expect it to be very good.





	Wilted Rose

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentions of Dr+g use, child m+rder, d++th, & s++cide. As well as graphic violence & hospitals.
> 
> This is my first AO3 work, so don't expect it to be very good.

Day in, day out. Night after night I am haunted by the same memory.. You'd think I would've forgotten some things by now, but no matter how much time passes I can feel the same feelings, hear the same screaming-- all down to a T. There's no end to it. But how? How did it end up like this? And why?

It was a hot summer day, it felt just like any other. The last day of school had just ended. The sea of ecstatic teens rushed out of the school's doors like running water. My friend, Audrey, was pulling my arm in the crowd as she yelled, "C'mon, Rose! Don't be so slow!" Her brown ponytail was flowing so much I thought she was gonna whip a kid with it.

When we finally managed to get out of the building, she pulled me into a corner and said, "Finally! I thought we were never gonna leave. Glad we don't have to put up with that ever again." I replied, "So, we finally graduated.. Now what?" She answered, "We celebrate, of course! What're ya thinking? Should we go shopping for a while?" I said, "Sure, but make sure Lizzie & Meg show up first, okay?" Audrey smacked my cheek as she snapped back, "Of course I'm gonna wait for 'em. What? Did'ya think I was gonna ditch them again?" Yes. Yes I did. I said no, but I did. I think her nails scratched me a bit. She replied "Neither of us can drive anyways, Rosie. Not legally anyway.."

Just then, Trevor, Audrey's curly haired boyfriend, snuck up behind her, and hugged her. He said "Guess who?" Audrey chuckled, "Babe, you don't need to surprise me. I already knew you'd find me." She proceeded to kiss him on the cheek before asking, "We're going to the mall, you wanna come with." He answered, ''Sure, got nothing planned anyways."

I'm just glad he isn't the one driving, cause he looks like he did more than just vape in the bathroom with how red his eyes are.

Eventually, Lizzie & Meg met up with us, and we got in Lizzie's car & drove off to the mall On our way there, I texted my big sister, Daisy.

**"Hey Daisy, we're gonna be shopping for a while, so I'll be home late."**

By the time we decided to drive home, it was already sunset. I hopped in the back seat of Lizzie's car after putting our bags in the trunk. Audrey was sitting right next to me, scrolling through Tik Tok while Trevor chowed down on a burger that looks about the size of my face. Meg was riding shotgun & drinking iced coffee while wearing circle frame sunglasses that complimented her afro perfectly. 

On our way home, we just mindlessly chatted about things we know don't even matter. There isn't much you can talk about that really matters anyway.

I checked my phone to see if Daisy replied. She had apparently seen my text, which is good, but she didn't reply. I texted her again.

**"On my way home"**

I walked out of the car, and waved goodbye. As I placed all of my shopping bags on the nearby kitchen counter, I heard my niece, Poppy, crying. It isn't that strange, since I always hear her scream and cry in pain from there, so I just let it go for now. Dinner was next to the stove. I ate the ravioli & garlic bread at the table alone. I wasn't even hungry, but I ate anyway, because Mom would kill me if I even  _ thought _ about wasting any food.

Mom doesn't get home from work until really late, so it's just Daisy and I, along with Poppy. They aren't at the table tonight, which isn't that strange, since I came home later than normal, but Daisy hasn't replied to my texts at all today. I haven't even heard of her since this morning.

**….I need to check on Poppy.**

I carefully crept upstairs, and through the dim hallway to where Poppy and Daisy slept. The white door emitted an unusual aura, and an off stench that made my stomach churn with anxiety & dread. I gently knocked on the door.

"Daisy…? Is everything alright?"

**No response.**

A chill ran down my spine, Maybe they're asleep, I said to myself, trying to push back the fear swelling up within me. Everything is fine… but on the off chance that it isn't… No. I have to do this; I don't have a choice but to look inside. 

I slowly opened the door.

"..Dais-"

It was then that I witnessed something that will forever be burned into my brain. I expected everything to be okay. I expected Daisy and Poppy to be peacefully asleep, but not this. Anything but this. 

What I saw was Poppy, dead and covered in blood. Daisy was cradling the body in her blood soaked arms with a blood stained knife next to Poppy's white crib, and a crooked smile on her face. She sounded like she was quietly humming a lullaby to her baby's corpse, as if she was still alive.

**I think she saw me**

I ran as fast as I could to my room, and locked the door behind me. Immediately after-- loud banging battered my eardrums. "Daisy, please stop!" I shouted, "Get away from me!" I got on my phone and immediately called 911

"911, what is your emergency?" I frantically answered, "Please help me, my sister is trying to kill me! We're at (insert address here)!"

The banging only increased in volume and frequency. Eventually, I saw a red sharp blade pierce through the door. Fearing for my life I finally screamed..

"Look at yourself, you monster! You murdered your own goddamn baby! When you break the door down, will you kill me too?! Get the fuck away from me!"

Suddenly, the banging stopped. I heard a whimper "Rose..." Then a thump, and a clatter, and another thump. 

No… Daisy..

I gently opened the door to find Daisy, bleeding from her slit throat out on the floor. 

No. No, this can't be real. She's not dying.

I held her gently, blood staining my teary, sweaty face. The sirens in the distance were approaching. The 911 operator is still on the phone with me..

"Daisy.. I'm sorry.. When I said those things, I didn't mean for this to happen to you. I know, you did something awful tonight, but it'll be okay…. Everything will be okay…."

I hugged her lifeless body for another minute or so, before returning to my room. I knew at that moment what I must do. I've been waiting for a long, long time to do it, but I was scared. Now there's no reason for me to be scared anymore, because I can join her.

The 911 operator firmly asked, "Hello? Are you okay?" I didn't reply. There was no need to anymore.

...I took the knife from my drawer.

By the time I hid myself in the closet, I heard the police and the ambulance arrive. I had to hurry. I expected it to hurt, but I felt nothing at that moment. I felt nothing but the blood rush down my arms and onto the floor.

"Everything will be okay…."

Suddenly the paramedics arrived in my room-- they opened the closet door, and found me. I don't remember much after that, but I woke up the next morning in a hospital bed. Fluid dripped into my arm, and my wrists were stitched up. Mom was holding me tight, crying.

"Rosie! I'm so glad you're okay! Please, don't do something like that ever again! I love you so much!"

I began to cry too when I heard those words.


End file.
